


Sexy Sexcapades [One Direction Explicit One Shots]

by DragonHax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy One-shots involving the 5 Boys of One Direction. May Contain Scenes Depicting Sexual Activities between two Males. Read at Own Risk (Warning: Ovary Explosion Imminent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make You Feel My Love [Ziall]

**"Make You Feel my Love"**

**by: Dragon Hax (co-authored by AquaGirl2damax)**

**May Contain Scenes with Sexual Content. You have been warned.**

* * *

He just announced to the world that he loved me. Zayn Malik, the bad boy from Bradford, announced that he loved me in a non-platonic way.

 

“You just heard it here guys in Britpop Weekly. Zayn Malik loves Niall Horan as more than a brother.” The interviewer repeated. I must have been as red as a tomato. In all honesty, I fancied him back. Who could resist his cool eyes and mysterious demeanor? I know I couldn’t. I kept this secret from everyone else because I thought that I would be disowned if I told him or her. I would have to leave the band and go back to Ireland to continue my schooling. After the initial shock was gone, I took one peek at Zayn and marveled at his features. He looked at me and I immediately shielded myself away from him: One stare from him and I melt away with giddiness. After we were dismissed from the studio, I shyly walked alongside Zayn and the other One Direction members into the car. After we got in, Liam spoke first.

 

“That was quite a shocker. Zayn, what can you say about that?” Liam calmly said. His voice had no sign of anger or anything like that. Instead, it reminded me of my father and how he used this kind of voice to understand things, especially complications.

 

“Umm.. What I said in the studio was true. I love you Niall. More than a brother and definitely more than a friend.” I blushed and I gave him a sheepish smile. I was still unsure about his intentions so I decided to keep my secret about loving him back for a while longer. When we reached our flats, I was surprised when Zayn suddenly held Liam’s hand and they continued to do that all the way to their rooms. I felt jealousy. Intense jealousy. No one can touch my Zayn but me. I was still fuming when Harry touched my shoulder and told me to chill.

 

“Dude, relax. He loves you remember?” Harry reassured me. I gave him a nod but I left for my room. I slammed the door shut and I cried myself to sleep. Zayn was a liar, a phony, and a fake. He was  undeserving of my love. I decided that after today, I would relinquish my love for him.

 

In the middle of the night, I heard a knock. I groggily woke up and looked at myself to see if I was presentable. I was just wearing my boxers, my body bare because of the unbearable heat. I walked to the door and I opened it. I was surprised to see Zayn standing outside of my door. Immediately all the events that happened that 

day flashed back into my mind and my fury came back. “What do you want?” I glared at him.

“I just want to say it to you face to face. I love you Niall and no one else.” Zayn somberly said. I softened as I saw sincerity in his eyes. Tears started streaming down my face. I didn’t realize it until he touched my face with his firm hands and wiped the tears off. 

“If you truly love me then why did you hold hands with Liam on the way to your room?” I questioned. I knew this was a very small thing but I was taught that in order to fully love someone and trust him or her, you have to take everything into consideration. I was shocked when he started chuckling. I was about to close the door on him when he stopped it with his strength. 

“Babe, I only did that to prove one thing. I wanted to know if you felt the same way. I felt jilted because you didn’t say anything after my confession. I had no choice but to do this. If you want to be mad then blame Liam. He came up with the idea. I’m just happy that you have some feelings for me too, not necessarily love but I’m happy.” He replied. I then cried tears of joy. Finally, I could reveal my true feelings for Zayn. 

“Don’t worry. I love you too. I can never live without you.” I stated. After I said those words, he attacked me with his lips, I grabbed his hair and I pulled him into my room. I closed the door with my foot. He started nibbling on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I easily complied and we were French kissing, his tongue fighting against mine. I had not recollection of how we did it but we immediately faced the bed and lay down in heated anticipation. I took a hold of the hem of his shirt and I prompted him to take it off. Once his wife beater was off, I took a moment to truly inspect his body. He had several tattoos in his chest and back but one truly stood out to me. It read Z+N. Was that what I thought it was? He was still kissing my shoulders and forearms when I asked him. “What does this tattoo mean?” I didn’t want to be presumptuous. I couldn’t just expect that it would be my name and his. His answer gave delight to me. 

“It means Zayn and Niall forever. I got this tattoo after the first month One Direction was formed. I realized I loved you since then. I bet I realized I loved you before you realized you loved me.” He contended. I completely disagreed. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Well that’s what I experienced with you. That day management decided to group us together, I fell in love with you.” I graciously smiled, remembering that fact two years ago. He kissed me again, this time less intensely. It was more of a gentle but sensual kiss. After this, I don’t know how I’m going to survive without him. I craved for his kisses and his touch. I started grazing his member and he moaned at the interaction. 

“Stop teasing.” He begged. I gave him a small laugh as I went down on him. I sucked his cock and he tasted heavenly. As I continued to suck on his length, he grabbed my hair and aided me by thrusting his hips and pulling me to his cock. After a while, he reached climax and I swallowed all his cum. I stood up and kissed him again. I told him I wasn’t ready yet and he understood. We continued doing foreplay until we fell asleep due to exhaustion. The next day, I woke up to Zayn kissing my neck, whispering sweet nothings to my ear. I gave him a grin and kissed him. We were starting to get into it when I remembered that I didn’t brush my teeth. I stopped him and ran to the bathroom. Confused, he followed along. 

“Morning Breath” I countered, as I reached for my toothbrush. He seemed to follow and he laughed as he realized I didn’t want him to smell my morning breath. He grabbed my toothbrush and he pushed me along the wall, trapping me with his strong muscular arms. 

“I don’t care about that babe.” He kissed me then, and the fireworks began again. I laughed and I teased him by slowly taking off my clothes (the boxers that I had) and subtly inviting him into the shower. He got the hint and immediately discarded his clothes and joined me in the shower. 

What can I say, boys will be boys. 

After our little shower session, we walked to the kitchen to eat some breakfast with huge grins in our faces. 

“Someone had a good time last night.”  It was Liam that spoke. I gave him a glare and then tackled him to the ground. 

“You little son of a gun.” I quipped. He chuckled but I wasn’t happy. He made me feel jealous, something a friend wouldn’t do to another friend. I got up and walked away, not before passing by Zayn and mouthing, “Come with me upstairs?” I winked. I would just deal with Liam later.

 

 

 


	2. Why Make Things Complicated [Niam]

**"Why Make Things Complicated"**

**by: Dragon Hax (co-authored by AquaGirl2damax)**

**May Contain Scenes with Sexual Content. You have been warned.**

* * *

Liam stood a couple of feet from him, his arms clenched in anger. Niall was doing it again: flirting with all the girls in their work place. Liam was now the executive director of marketing while Niall was his junior director. Their relationship was kept from the public. It would be publicly humiliating if every single one in the office found out that they were secretly gay for each other. It would destroy the trust and fear Liam had established in the company. Next to his father, Liam was the most influential guy there. While Niall held a much smaller office than his lover, he had also established a sense of authority over the workers in the company. It would have been a scandal, something so unethical that it may well be the cause of downfall for the company. Liam still seething with anger, called Niall to his office. 

"Hey bro what's up?" Niall asked innocently. As far as he was concerned, he had done nothing wrong.

 "Don't you what's up me. What was that out there?" Liam angrily whispered as he pointed beyond his glass window. Niall knew he was referring to his open flirting with the girls a moment ago.

"Oh that. Well I was just having a conversation with the girls. It was nothing major."  Niall started as he fiddled with his fingers behind his back. If there was anyone who could make him nervous, it was Liam. Liam started walking towards him and Niall in a panic moved backwards until his back was forced to the door. When Liam raised his hand in an upward motion as if he was going to punch Niall. Niall closed his eyes waiting for the sound of bones cracking. However, he heard nothing. When he opened his eyes, Liam had a mischievous grin on his face. Niall looked around his surroundings and he saw that the blinds for the windows were already closed. Niall gulped and looked at Liam again.

"Here? We can't." He started. They both knew how important the company was so they never messed around in either of their offices. Most touching happened at home, at the comfort of the mattress and the sheets, void of any public scrutiny. 

"Then I guess you have to hold it in. Screamer." He giggled. It seemed like it was Niall's punishment for fliritng with all those girls outside. With one swift motion, all of their clothes were discarded, leaving them naked, their members already hard in anticipation. Liam kissed Niall, their mouths instantly dancing with the rhythm and their tongues fought out for dominance. This time, NIall won and he attacked Liam with such strength and certainty. Liam was shocked by Niall's show of strength as he was usually the top of the relationship. Excited by this, he let Niall take over the kiss, dropping his hands from hugging the sides of the walls.

"I'm going to fuck you this time." Niall proclaimed with a whisper. Liam never experienced being fucked before. At first he was scared because he has seen Niall's length and it's nothing short of perfection. Then after thinking about it, that fear turned into excitement because he has heard that it was much more pleasureable from the other end of the spectrum.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He seductively said in NIall's ear. NIall grinned. He never really thought that Liam would be okay with it. He just wanted to show him that he was not afraid of anything Liam was about to do. Niall lifted Liam and laid him down on his office couch, big enough to accomodate both of their bodies. Niall readied himself and positioned his length outside Liam's entrance.

"Just breathe. It will be painful the first time but after a couple of minutes you will experience amazing pleasure." Niall started to push in and Liam whimpered in pain. He felt like it was tearing him in half. He wondered how Niall could take his length when it was bigger than his. He was still crying when the relief of pleasure started to overcome the pain. He moaned. It felt heavenly. Most importantly, it felt right.

"I love you." Liam said as Niall started kissing him again,travelling downwards to kiss his neck and nipples.

"I love you too. Uggh. I'm getting closer babe. Do you want me to pull out? or do you want it?" Niall stated.

"Pull out. It's much easier to clean up. We can do something like that some other time." Liam, still tired, carressed Niall as he shot his load. After cleaning up, they kissed each other again and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the flirting. I honestly thought that it was harmless." Niall began. He knew he had to apologize before things were to go back to normal.

"No. It's okay. It's my fault. I was just a jealous git." They laughed at that. "Now back to work Mr. Horan."


	3. Forever and a Day [Larry]

**  
"Forever and a Day"**

**by: Dragon Hax (co-authored by AquaGirl2damax)**

**May Contain Scenes with Sexual Content. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

   Today was the day. I was going to get over him. Our love that once shined through was now over and it took me two years to realize that. I was done chasing him. I don't even remember why I fell for him in the first place. His soft curls, his bubbly personality, and his dashing good looks. Pfft, no attraction there.  I was in my bed, staring at my dusty old ceiling, contemplating whether to go to school or lay in bed. I opted for the latter, closing my eyes and waiting to fall asleep again. But I knew I couldn't close my eyes. Whenever I did, I would always see his face. I cursed myself as I stood up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, I heard a knock through the bathroom door and someone came in. I assumed it was my roommate Niall. We've been roommates since we've started high school together. It also helps when he's your childhood best friend. Without a single moment longer,  someone pushed the curtain to the side and I was bare with all the my crowning glory. I only laughed at him.

   "Oh Niall. How subtle can you be?" I smirked. I knew that Niall had the hots for me the day that Louis and I broke up. He confessed but I didn't reciprocate his feelings. I told him this and it became awkward for us for a while. It was only two weeks ago when we finally talked and straightened things out. He wouldn't pine for me and everything would stay the way it was before the confession. I know that I should be hiding all my jewels from him because of him liking me but he was my best friend first before a suitor. He only laughed in response.

   "Hey hurry up. We better start walking if we want to make it on time." Niall urged. I quickly dried myself and then I wore the clothes I picked out yesterday. I didn't think I was attractive; Glasses, a skinny figure, and bad sense of style. I was the definition of a nerd. Nevertheless, I was lucky that I was best friends with one of the most popular guys in school or else I would be bullied to no end. After I finished, we got out of our apartment and started walking to school. Niall noticed that I wasn't up to par in walking with him. I didn't want to go to school honestly. I would only see him with his new girlfriend. Yes, he was a closeted gay. We were a secret to the public and I actually loved that. I got to know him deeply without the public eye. Although it hurt a bit that whenever we were in public, he would ignore me and call me names, I took that all in with grace and I didn't think any of it. I was pulled back to reality when Niall grabbed my hand and started walking faster to school. I had no choice but to comply and walk with the same speed. "Come on we'll be late for our first class." He ran to our lockers and we took out our books. 

   "Relax Niall. Ms. Martin loves us so she won't mind us coming in late." I reasoned. I closed my locker and I stopped when I saw him kissing his girlfriend. I looked away, determined to move on. Niall met my gaze and he saw Louis too. He was the only one who knew. Sighing, he grabbed my hand and we made a beeline directly to class. When we walked into class, everyone looked at our way. They were particularly looking at our intertwined hands. I blushed. It didn't help our case when everyone knew that he liked me. Great, now the rumors would start. I brushed his hand away and sat down at my seat. Lessons continued the whole day until lunch came. Niall picked me up from class and we walked to the cafeteria together. The whole way there, people were staring. I wanted to talk to Niall about it but it seemed like he liked the attention. Maybe liking him back wouldn't be much of a bad idea. I gave him a smirk as we sat at our usual table. I wanted to show him that I was giving him a chance, so I took a spoonful of yogurt and spoon fed him. I gave him a cute grin and he smiled back. He retaliated by swiping some yogurt on my nose with his finger. Oh, he was on. we started playing around until our face was covered with most of the yogurt. I looked at his eyes and I saw pure adoration. I licked his face and it tasted amazing. He did the same and after a few licks, he kissed me and I kissed back, letting his tongue slide in with mine. At the corner of my eye, I saw Louis seething with anger. I shrugged it off and continued kissing Niall. We heard clapping and we stopped and grinned at each other.

   "Harry Edward Styles, would you be my - - - -" I was going to say yes when someone pulled me from my seat and pulled me away. Niall was left shocked and as I saw who it was, I hurriedly tried to get his hands off of me.

   "What do you want Louis?" I grumbled as I continued to struggle. He was still fuming and I knew to never push him if he's mad. We walked until we found a utility closet, he pushed me inside and he locked the door. After what seemed like forever, he grabbed me and kissed me. I was shocked and as I gained back my will, I pushed him away and cursed at him. "What the f--- Louis? Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

   "What are you doing kissing Niall when you know that you belong to me? I should go back there and punch im senseless." My expression softened when he said that. I belong to him? I wanted to feel anger but all I felt was love. Unconditional love. But I shook my head, I should feel mad, angry, and rejected. He left me for gosh sake. 

   "Why is it your business anyways? We're strangers remember? You left me two years ago because you didn't love me and you wanted to be with someone else. You don't know how much I suffered because of you. Everyday for two years, I was depressed thinking that I can never be happy anymore and only Niall was there for me okay. I want to give him a chance, he can possibly make me the happiest man in the world. I might even l---" I erractically said.

   "No don't you dare say the L word. Listen, --- " He started.

   "No you listen to me. I'm not going to be your little puppet. I don't want to be your secret anymore. I'm done and there is finally someone in my life who is proud to be with me and that's Niall. Your nothing like him. He's sweet, caring, and he actually loves me. He doesn't lie and he's honest about he's feelings."

   "ENOUGH!!" He shouted. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed me again. This time I didn't relent. We kissed very passionately. I tugged on his shirt and he raised his arms so I could take it off of him. We had thirty more minutes before lunch was over so we definitely had time. He did the same to me and we stood there, shirtless, chest to chest and it felt right. I kneeled down and came face to face with his gorging member. Evident from the outline of his pants, he was hard as a rock. I unbutonned his pants and he was left with just his boxers. I wanted to tease him so i rubbed his cock. From the expression in his face, I knew he was close so I stopped and stood up. I grabbed my shirt and started to wear it, laughing at his frustrated face. "What the heck man? I want to finish what we started." He roared.

   "We can arrange something later. FIrst if you want to be with me then you have to break up with Eleanor. Secondly, I need to talk to Niall. God that poor boy, what will I say?" I took off without saying goodbye. I returned to the cafeteria, not before I passed by the boys bathroom to clean up. I saw NIall and he immediately ran to hug me.

   "Thank God you're safe. Louis' face was murderous. Are you okay? Where were you anyways?" Niall spluttered. I didn't want to answer so I just touched his cheek and grinned. Niall was such a great guy. I couldn't bear to let him down. Not anymore. i know that I told Louis that I would break to Niall the bad news but screw it. Let bygones be bygones and I know that he wouldn't even break up with Eleanor. "As I was saying before, Harry Edward Styles, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" He smiled that awesome smile of his. 

   "Of course." We hugged and he kissed me again. We finally pulled away after about a minute of continuous kissing and left the lunch room for class. School passed by like a blur and Niall and I left for home. We walked to our rooms and we said our goodnights. The good thing about Niall was that he didn't like to push me into doing anything I don't want to and I liked that. I started doing some homework when I heard tapping from my window. Curious, I opened the window and I was surprised to see Louis. "What are you doing here Louis? Niall might see you." I panicked. He only smiled as he climbed in.

   "I missed this place. I can see that it's still the same way two years ago. I just came here to let you know that I didn't break up with Eleanor. In fact,  I couldn't possibly do that. I got her pregnant." He said casually. I sighed. I loved him still.

   "Good. Because I accepted Niall's proposal. We're together now." As I finished saying those words, he kissed me again, much more intensely than before. It was kind of a rushed kiss, something that only a few years of Need emitted. I started unbuckling his pants and removed his boxers, leaving him in just his shirt. He was already aroused. I went down on him, sucking him gently and then fastly, in that moderation. He lifted me up and continued to kiss me as he brought me to bed. We continued to make out, our bodies grinding into each other, only the material of my pajamas separating our aching members. He scrambled to take my pajamas off, freeing my cock. He kissed me again. "I love you." I suddenly muttered. I said it as if I lost control of my body and soul. My love for him was unconditional and he knew it. I assumed the bottom position once again but this time, he presented his ass to me. I got some lube from the drawer beside my bed and applied it to both my cock and his ass. I carefully slid it in and it felt amazing. The heat and tightness gave pleasure to me ten-fold. I moved him around so that he would face me and I kissed him, our mouths and tongues pressing together. I reached climax and I shot my load inside of him. He looked at me with loving eyes and he also reached his max. We both heaved in content and we snuggled ourselves to sleep. Before I fell into deep slumber. I asked him, "What are we going to do now? I love you but you got Eleanor pregnant and I'm with Niall." 

   "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." He smiled again and gave me one last kiss. Succumbing to exhaustion, we both fell asleep soon after that.


End file.
